


Doppelt hält eben besser!

by SeKaYa



Series: Magische Buchhaltung [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accounting, Gen, Humor, Paper Monster, bookkeeping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Die Inventur ist gelaufen und man ist der Ansicht, dass es, alles in allem, doch recht gut funktioniert hat. Was tut man also? Man gibt dem Verantwortlichen noch mehr Aufgaben!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eine recht direkte Fortsetzung zu "Haltet die Bücher!".

**_~ … und lieber spät als nie ~_ **

* * *

 

_»_ _Welche Vorteile gewährt die doppelte Buchhaltung dem Kaufmanne!_

_Es ist eine der schönsten Erfindungen des menschlichen Geistes,_

_und ein jeder gute Haushalter sollte sie in seiner Wirtschaft einführen.«_

(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)

  

* * *

 

Severus hatte es bereits früher geahnt und jetzt hatte er den Beweis: Undank war der Welten Lohn und es zahlte sich nie aus, einen Job gut zu machen. Warum? Weil man sowieso kein Danke erhielt, keine Begünstigungen bekam, aber gleichzeitig ja noch mehr Aufgaben übernehmen konnte. Man kenne sich ja aus. Und in _anderen_ Unternehmen – seit wann war diese Schule ein Unternehmen? Es war ein Kommando, ein _Himmelfahrts_ kommando! – funktionierte das ja auch.

 

In anderen Unternehmen gab es eine eigene Abteilung mit mehreren Beschäftigten, die sich ausschließlich um solchen Kram kümmerten. Wer hatte schon davon gehört, dass in einem Betrieb mit vielen Mitarbeitern jemand, den man wohl als Arbeiter in der Produktion bezeichnen konnte, neben seinen Tätigkeiten _in_ eben jener Produktion noch die gesamte Buchhaltung übernehmen sollte? Severus nicht. Und er bereute es, auch nur angedeutet zu haben, dass er wusste, dass ein Buchhalter eben keine Beschreibung für ein menschliches Regal war. Hätte er früher gewusst, dass man ihm einen Strick daraus drehen würde, hätte er die Eule samt Brief, mit der alles angefangen hatte, pfeifend in seinem Kessel ertränkt.

 

Er hatte nur nichts gegen Eulen. Die armen Viecher waren einfach nur die Überbringer von schlechten Nachrichten, und da konnte er mitfühlen.

 

Es half alles nichts. Dumbledore – der ja sowieso nichts verwaltete, außer seinen Vorrat an Süßkram und seine schrille Garderobe – war begeistert gewesen, McGonagall hatte auch nichts dagegen und kurz darauf hatten sie alle Unterlagen in Severus' Büro gestellt. Zumindest nahm Severus das an, denn dank besagter Unterlagen kam er gar nicht mehr in sein Büro. Er  bekam ja nicht einmal die Tür auf.

 

"Twinky!"

 

Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ erschien ein Hauself neben ihm. "Was kann Twinky für Sir tun, Sir?"

 

Severus deutete wage in Richtung seiner Bürotür. "Ist es dir vielleicht möglich, herauszufinden, was oder viel mehr wie viel ... Zeug ... in meinem Büro abgeladen wurde?" Er würde nicht das Wort _Unterlagen_ benutzen, bevor er sich nicht sicher war, dass es nicht doch nur bessere Kaminanzünder waren.

 

"Natürlich, Sir!" Mit einem _Plopp_ war Twinky verschwunden. Severus erwartete, dass es etwas länger dauerte, aber er hätte kaum _Chaos_ sagen können, bevor Twinky wieder vor ihm stand – ziemlich aufgelöst. "Es schrecklich!", heulte die Hauselfe auf. "Alles zugestellt! Twinky wollte aufräumen, aber so viel!"

 

Severus schaute zur Seite. "Ich hatte es befürchtet", murmelte er. Er seufzte leise. "Twinky, kannst du, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Hauselfen, versuchen, zumindest so viel Ordnung in das Chaos zu bekommen, dass ich wieder in mein Büro komme? Es muss nicht perfekt sein – das ist wohl sowieso unmöglich ..."

 

Wie Recht er da hatte.

 

* * *

 

Severus blickte mit Grauen auf die Ururgroßmutter aller Papierbergmonster. Anders konnte man das nicht nennen. Die Hauselfen hatten sich bemüht, aber so, wie es aussah ... Severus würde seine Vorgesetzten heimlich im Schlaf erdolchen. Er wusste nicht, was das darstellen sollte, aber von _Buchhaltung_ musste es weit entfernt sein. _Zettelwirtschaft_ wäre eine Möglichkeit, es zu beschreiben, aber wenn, dann nur eine, die bereits vollständig globalisiert war. Er traute sich ja kaum, sich eines der Papiere anzusehen, aus Angst, anschließend unter einer Papierlawine begraben zu werden. Vermutlich war bereits atmen an sich gefährlich. Die kleinste Erschütterung und er musste auf den nächsten Lawinenspürhund warten.

 

Falls er nicht aufgrund von Papierschnitten vorher verblutet war.

 

Er griff vorsichtig nach einem Blatt, das weit oben lag und somit wohl nicht zum kompletten Kollaps führen würde. Es sah aus wie eine Art Quittung, auch wenn die Schrift kaum noch zu entziffern war. Es fühlte sich auch so an, als könne es demnächst zerbröseln. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und las mühevoll, worum es sich handelte.

 

Es war eine Quittung. Es war ein legitimer Beleg – aber datiert auf vor hundertfünfzig Jahren. Selbst Dumbledore war zu der Zeit noch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen, geschweige denn geboren. Severus' Blick wanderte über die Papierberge rings um sich. Hatten die tatsächlich alle Belege, die es in und um Hogwarts gab, gesammelt? Alles aus den letzten hundertfünfzig oder mehr Jahren? Das war purer Wahnsinn! Andererseits ... Severus würde einen Besen fressen, wenn es alle Belege waren. Zeitlich gesehen mochte aus jedem Jahr wohl was dabei sein, aber ob sie wirklich für alles Belege verwahrt hatten, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Aber bevor er sich über die Vollständigkeit Gedanken machen konnte, kam das Aussortieren.

 

Na, vielleicht konnte er sich etwas dazuverdienen, wenn er die älteren Belege an ein Museum verhökerte.

 

Von dem Erlös könnte er auch ein paar Helfer bezahlen, damit er hier nicht mutterseelenallein Papiere sortieren musste. Das würde seine Hände vollkommen ruinieren, und gerade die brauchte er für die anderen Arbeiten.

 

Severus überlegte. Ob er sich noch einmal Hilfe von Schülerseite holen könnte? Vermutlich, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er nicht schon wieder auf sie angewiesen sein. Außerdem, es war mitten im Schuljahr, da konnte er nicht so einfach mit einer selektiven Zahl vertrauenswürdiger Schüler in Verhandlung treten. Und Strafarbeiten wären auch kaum die Lösung, da er irgendwie anzweifelte, dass er damit durchkam, wenn noch andere Lehrer da waren.

 

Aber wer könnte ihm sonst helfen?

 

"Twinky?" Ein leises _Plopp_ ließ ihn sich umdrehen und auf die Hauselfe heruntersehen.

 

"Sir hat gerufen?", fragte die Elfe und sah mit ihren tennisballgroßen Augen zu ihm auf.

 

Severus hätte ihr nun einfach einen Befehl geben können, aber in diesem Fall erschien es ihm zu grausam. Stattdessen nickte er leicht. "Ja", meinte er, "und ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Es ist _kein_ Befehl." Er deutete auf die Unmengen an Papier um sie herum. "Die meisten dieser Belege sind nicht einmal mehr notwendig. Würdest du – und vielleicht ein paar andere Hauselfen – mir dabei helfen, sie zu ordnen? Zunächst auf die Belege der letzten zehn Jahre, nach Jahr und Monat sortiert."

 

Twinky schien hin- und hergerissen. Sie zog an ihren Ohren und sah von den Papierstapeln zu Severus und zurück. Es war mehr als eindeutig, dass ihr der Gedanke, gegen das Papiermonster anzutreten, nicht gefiel. Aber Severus hatte ihr die Wahl gegeben und allein deshalb wollte sie wohl seiner Bitte entsprechen. Taktisches K.O. in der ersten Runde.

 

"Ja, Sir", sagte Twinky schließlich und straffte die schmalen Schultern. "Twinky wird sofort Helfer suchen gehen, Sir."

 

Severus kam sich wie ein Bösewicht vor, dass er sie derartig ausgetrickst hatte. "Danke", sagte er deshalb – und er meinte es auch so.

 

* * *

 

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie Twinky die anderen Hauselfen dazu überredet hatte, noch wusste er, wohin die alten Belege verschwunden waren. Vielleicht lagerten sie in irgendeinem vergessenen Raum. Er persönlich hätte sie gerne als Brieflawine an seine beiden Vorgesetzten geschickt, aber er befürchtete, dass sie einfach wieder an ihn zurückgesendet wurden. Fakt war jedoch, dass das Papiermonster geschrumpft war, auch wenn es immer noch einiges an Volumen hatte.

 

Vielleicht sollte er trotz allem darauf hoffen, dass ein plötzlicher Wasserrohrbruch es vollkommen vernichtete. Bis zu diesem glorreichen Tag würde er sich jedoch langsam aber sicher durch diese Dokumente arbeiten. Was leider bedeutete, dass er bei null anfangen musste, denn bis auf das Inventar hatte er nichts zur Hand. Und das Inventar beinhaltete nur die Zahlen der körperlichen Inventur. Nun, er hatte eine Aufstellung der Konten, auch wenn sie nicht ganz so aktuell war.

 

Was bedeutete, dass sie ziemlich wertlos war, denn _nicht ganz so aktuell_ bedeutete bei den Zauberern, dass es gut zweihundert Jahre her sein konnte, dass es stimmte. Nun, er würde wohl so tun müssen, als wäre Hogwarts gerade erst gegründet worden. Mit dem Inventar als Grundlage eine Bilanz erstellen, auch wenn es keine Aufzeichnungen über Geld gab. Nun, er hatte eine Anfrage an Gringotts gestellt, aber die Frage war, ob sie ihm überhaupt diese Informationen rausrückten.

 

Dennoch konnte er genauso gut versuchen, den See leerzutrinken, bevor er diese Aufgabe bewältigte. Er seufzte gequält.

 

"Twinky?", fragte er in die – nur personelle – Leere des Raums. Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ erschien seine getreue Helferin.

 

Sie sah ihn bereits mit einem unwilligen Blick an, etwas, was er zuvor noch nie bei einem Hauselfen gesehen hatte. Es war ein Anblick, der ihm nur zu deutlich sagte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der unter dieser Aufgabe zu leiden hatte. Es tat ihm beinahe Leid, dass er sie gerufen hatte.

 

"Es ist nichts ... Bombastisches", sagte er sofort, und sei es nur, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich innerlich aufrieb bei dem Gedanken, noch einmal einem solchen Papiermonster zuleibe rücken zu müssen. "Ich brauche nur ... Bücher." Er zog etwas die Brauen zusammen. "Ich muss Belege buchen und Zauberer haben die seltsame Eigenschaft, alles auf Pergament und mit Feder und Tinte zu schreiben. Könntest du mir also die entsprechenden Formulare besorgen?"

 

Twinky blinzelte. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief, als würde sie versuchen, herauszufinden, ob er sie in die Irre führen wollte. Sie nickte zögerlich. "Twinky wird sehen, was sie tun kann ..."

 

* * *

 

Es sprach nicht für seinen Geisteszustand, das war sicher. Severus seufzte schwer und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit diversen Belegen, von denen ein Großteil Dinge belegte, bei denen er am liebsten Schreien würde. Und es betraf nicht einmal das regelmäßige Verschwinden von Geld aus der Kaffeekasse, auch wenn Severus anhand der Belege sich einiges darüber zusammenreimen konnte.

 

Von wegen _smaragdgrüne Tinte für die Schulpost_. Severus hätte mit der bestellten Menge bereits die gesamten Kerker unter Tinte setzen können. Und bei den vielen Federkielen, die aus der Kasse bezahlt wurden, hätte man den einen oder anderen Riesen vielleicht nicht teeren, aber zumindest federn können.

 

Aber das war es nicht, was ihn an seinem Geisteszustand zweifeln ließ. Es war die Tatsache, dass er beim Abendessen nicht nur in Buchungssätzen gedacht hatte – er hatte es auch noch laut getan. _Severus – 1 Pfefferstreuer an Minerva – 1 Pfefferstreuer_. Na, wenigstens waren die Blicke amüsant gewesen. Und er hatte einen genialen Vorwand gehabt, um sich davonzustehlen, bevor man ihm Fragen stellen konnte.

 

Gringotts hatte ihm eine Auflistung der Konten geschickt. Er wusste nicht, wie er das geschafft hatte, denn die Kobolde waren normalerweise sehr unwillig, wenn es um derlei Auskünfte ging. Vielleicht hatte es sie aber auch zu sehr amüsiert.

 

Severus hatte sich in sein Büro geflüchtet, dass inzwischen ein bisschen weniger an einen Papiercontainer erinnerte und mehr an ein überfülltes Archiv. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er seine Regale wiederfinden würde, aber wenn man genau hinsah, dann gab es bereits eine gewisse Ordnung im Chaos. Und Severus konnte seinen Schreibtisch wieder benutzen, auch wenn er darauf prompt die Gringotts-Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte, um sie zu studieren.

 

... und sich danach mit einem Ausdruck ungläubiger Überraschung zurückzulehnen, was zum Glück keiner sah.

 

Nach diesen Unterlagen war Hogwarts wirklich eine Privatschule – das Schloss war fast vollständig im Familienbesitz diverser Reinblüter. Um sich ganz sicher zu sein, würde er jedoch auf die Dokumente von Gringotts warten müssen. So oder so, es war vermutlich besser, wenn keiner sonst davon erfuhr. Erst recht nicht die Familie Malfoy. Wer wusste, was Lucius dann tun würde ... auf jeden Fall bekam es eine ganz neue Bedeutung, dass manche Leute durch das Schloss stolzierten, als würde es ihnen gehören: In vielen Fällen stimmte es.

 

Vielleicht nicht in dem Ausmaß, in dem es dargestellt wurde, aber ... Severus vermutete, derartige Besitzverhältnisse existierten normalerweise nur bei Aktiengesellschaften. Nun, die meisten Zauberer wussten nicht einmal, was Aktien waren, aber trotzdem. Andererseits, wahrscheinlich wussten sie auch nicht, dass sie Besitzanteile an Hogwarts hatten. Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal auffallen, wenn Severus die Anteile heimlich verschob. Aber einfach dieser _Wahnsinn_ , dass scheinbar niemand eine Ahnung hatte, wie es wirklich um die Schule stand.

 

Was machte Dumbledore den ganzen Tag? Er unterrichtete nicht, konnte er sich dann denn nicht um den Papierkram kümmern? Vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal, dass es den gab, so wie die Buchhaltung aussah. Immerhin hatte in den letzten Jahrzehnten wohl niemand auch nur daran gedacht, dass da mehr dazugehörte, als einfach nur Geld auszugeben und irgendwo eine Rechnung zu hinterlegen.

 

Severus hielt inne und überlegte. Wenn außer ihm sowieso keiner wusste, was Sache war ...

 

* * *

 

Er hatte sich noch einmal genau darüber informiert, was alles in seinem Aufgabenbereich lag. Er hatte bereits bei der Inventur das eine oder andere Schlupfloch für sich entdeckt, aber mit den neuen Vollmachten, die man ihm hier verliehen hatte, hatte er bürokratisch bald mehr Befugnisse als der Schulleiter selbst. Ohne dass jemand davon wusste, was bedeutete, dass ihm niemand in die Quere kommen konnte.

 

Severus wusste, dass das _Prinzip der doppelten Buchführung_ eigentlich etwas anderes meinte, als er an dieser Stelle hineininterpretierte. Aber nachdem er die ganzen Belege eingebucht hatte, hatte er beschlossen, dass er die Gewinn- und Verlustrechnung auf seine eigene Art machen würde. Immerhin hatte er hier einen _Gewinn_ an Arbeit und einen _Verlust_ an Freizeit. Aus dem Grund würde er natürlich keine zwei Bücher führen, so nach dem Motto "Eins fürs Finanzamt, eins für mich" – nein, das wäre ja noch mehr Arbeit.

 

Aber er würde die Bücher mit den Dingen füllen, die er für notwendig hielt, und darauf achten, dass nicht Hinz und Kunz das Geld zum Fenster rauswarf, das er so mühsam verwaltete. Das bedeutete, dass Minerva auf ihre neuen Teetassen warten musste. Severus brauchte erst einmal eine neue Laboreinrichtung. Das war immerhin eine viel sinnvollere Investition. Überhaupt, warum verlangte er nicht einfach, dass die anderen ihm ihre Kosten ordentlich begründeten? Rolanda brauchte schließlich nicht jedes halbe Jahr einen neuen Besen, obwohl der alte noch gut war.

 

Mit Sicherheit gab es irgendwo in den Grundsätzen ordnungsgemäßer Buchführung einen Vermerk, dass man keinen Slytherin damit beauftragen sollte. Severus wusste nicht, welches Verb angemessen war – freuen oder reuen – aber Tatsache war: So, wie die Dinge standen, konnte er tun und lassen, was er wollte, denn es wusste sowieso niemand, was er hier tat. Und jetzt, da er eine neue Stelle innehatte, war er der Ansicht, dass er auch angemessen bezahlt werden sollte. Er machte die Arbeit von zweien – also verdiente er ja wohl auch das doppelte Gehalt.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
